Sephirot Cave
Sephirot Cave is a cave on Route 320 that requires the Continent Rope to open. The player has the opportunity to battle and capture at the cave's end, but , , and must be present in the player's party in order for this to take place. Walkthrough TIP: In addition to the player needing , , and in their party, the player should bring a Pokémon or item capable of using and before entering this area. Sephirot Cave consists of several different individually named areas whose names appear whenever the player opens the save menu. Therefore to more easily enable players to find specific areas in this dungeon, the walkthrough itself will be broken down by each of these sections. 'Malchut (Kingship)' Malchut is the area where the player first enters Sephirot Cave from Route 320 after inserting the Continent Rope into the door outside. There is a statue and a sign in this area with different descriptions on each, however the player only needs to travel north to enter the next area. 'Yesod (Foundation)' Once the player has left Malchut they will encounter a room which at first glance does not appear to have an exit. To solve this, the player needs to push all of the boulders around the room so that each of them occupies a different hole in the ground. TIP: In the event that the player makes a mistake when attempting to complete this puzzle, they may leave the room to have any remaining boulders reset to their original positions. Boulders which have already occupied holes, however, will not reset. Once the puzzle has been completed, three different openings will appear in the northern-most wall. To continue, the player should choose to enter the right-most entrance first. 'Netzach (Victory)' The right-most entrance from Yesod takes the player to a room which immediately results in the camera zooming in on , which stands on the platform in the center of the room. After a few seconds of wordless dialogue, the Pokémon disappears, and the player may continue to explore the room as they please. On the northern-most platform is a green jewel which when interacted with seems to have no effect other than having the game inform the player that they have in fact touched the jewel. To continue, the player should head through the entrance in the western part of Netzach. 'Tiferet (Beauty)' Tiferet is uneventful at this point aside from offering a bridge to take the player from Netzach to Hod without needing to enter Yesod first. There is also an opening to the north on the lower level of this room which is inaccessible at the moment due to a ledge blocking the player's path. Continue west to Hod. 'Hod (Splendor)' Previously blocked off by green jewels, an opening in the northern part of Hod will take the player to their next destination, Gevurah. 'Gevurah (Might)' Gevurah initially appears to be completely empty aside from a red jewel in the center of the room. It also appears impossible to continue to navigate through this room, as a cliff separates the opening to the north from the ground without a staircase or a location for the player to use Rock Climb. Instead the player will need to touch the red stone, which causes a message to appear stating that the player feels a burst of energy. When this dialogue box closes, a timer of approximately 5 seconds will start. If the player manages to travel up the staircase to the right and collide with the side of the cliff to the left of this staircase before the timer expires, they will leap across the gap between the cliffs and the player will reach the other side. If they do not manage to reach the side of the cliff before the timer expires, the burst of energy will leave them and they will have to try again. TIP: Players using an outside program to speed up the game such as Cheat Engine should temporarily disable this program while attempting this puzzle, as the program will speed up the timer while also making the player's movement faster, but less controllable. 'Binah (Understanding)' Once the player has exited Gevurah from the north they will find themselves in the next room, Binah. Binah features a puzzle with more gems, but this time the gems are also accompanied by a riddle which can be read by interacting with the statue to the left of the staircase. As the riddle indicates, there are two gems in this row which do nothing, one gem that unlocks the entrance to the next room, and two other gems which when touched send the player all the way back to the front of Professor Oak's Lab in Zarivar Town. Once the correct gem has been located, continue through the newly created opening to the right to enter Da'at. TIP: If the player either cannot solve this riddle or does not wish to attempt to solve it, they can simply save here and then test each of the gems one by one, resetting the game if they are sent back to Zarivar Town. 'Da'at (Knowledge)' Da'at features two different openings aside from where the player just entered from Binah. The entrance to the south takes the player back to Tiferet and can be used as a shortcut when leaving the cave. The entrance to the north requires Rock Climb to access and takes the player to Keter. 'Keter (Crown)' When the player first enters Keter they will only see a room filled with ice that appears to be completely empty aside from a statue in the middle of the room. If the player interacts with this statue while a Regice is in the first slot of the player's party, a path of Rock Climbable stones appears to the north, which allows the player to continue to the second level of Keter. The second level features a situation similar to the first floor except that this floor is covered with stone instead of ice. Similar to before, the player needs to interact with the statue while a Regirock is in the first slot of their party to unlock the way to the next floor. The third level continues the previous trend by featuring gray-colored walls which are presumed to be made of steel. Interacting with the final statue while a Registeel is in the first slot of the player's party reveals an opening to the north which leads the player to the final room. The final room is still considered part of Keter and features no puzzles, no statues, and no signs. The only point of interest in this room is the colossal giant standing before the player in the form of Regigigas who will battle the player when they interact with it. Regigigas is at level 90 when engaged by the player. Encounterable Pokémon |Z|O|90|One}} |} Trivia The entirety of Sephirot Cave draws its namesake and design from the Sephirot in Jewish Kabbalah, which are considered revelations of the Creator's Will in Judaic teachings. Category:Location Category:Needs Image Category:Vesryn